


Pearl & Me & a Cup of Tea

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Pearl has the reader (1st person, no gender specified) over for some tea.





	Pearl & Me & a Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on /sug/: Pearl serving tea.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on April 9, 2018.  
> (also, the title is grammatically incorrect but it wouldn't rhyme otherwise so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

>”Oh, hello! You’re a bit early! I thought we’d agreed upon 3?”  
>You try to stammer out an answer to Pearl, embarrassed and worried that you might have upset her  
>”Well, that’s fine! I’d say that being early is better than being late. And it gives us more time to chat before I have to pick up Steven from Connie’s house, anyways!”  
>She smiles at you, that cute innocent grin immediately making you feel much better  
>”Come in, sit down! I’ll put the kettle on and grab some snacks!”  
>You make your way over to the living area, sitting on the edge of the couch  
>Pearl gracefully walks over from the kitchen holding a tray of cookies and biscuits  
>She places them on the coffee table in front of you, inviting you to take one  
>”They were on a great sale at the grocery store, so I bought a few boxes! Plus, we don’t need all this junk food in the house – Amethyst will just eat it, and she doesn’t even require the nutrition that they provide!”  
>You nod at her and grab a cookie, nibbling on it  
>The kettle suddenly begins to whistle, making both you and Pearl jump  
>”Oh! Let me go grab that!”  
>She walks to the kitchen, pulling out a teacup, milk, and sugar  
>Carrying everything on a platter, she sets it down next to the cookies  
>Carefully, Pearl pours tea into the cup, bending over slightly  
>She looks up at you with an inquisitive look on her face  
>”Would you like milk or sugar?”  
>You tell her what you’d like, and she hands the cup over to you  
>”Careful, it’s still very hot! I know that humans can harm themselves on hot liquids. Isn’t that so funny?”  
>You agree with her, blowing on the tea before taking a sip  
>”How is it? I hope that it tastes alright.”  
>You tell her that it’s delicious, which she beams at  
>”Oh good! I don’t like it myself, and Amethyst is well…Amethyst. She’d drink it all and eat the cup even if it tasted like garbage! Or if it was garbage, I suppose.”  
>You smile back at her, happy to see her so proud of herself (she looks so cute like that!)  
>You and Pearl talk for what feels like hours, exchanging advice and empathizing with each others’ problems  
>Setting your cup down on the table, Pearl realizes that you’ve finished your tea  
>”Oh my stars, I didn’t even notice that you were done with it! What an awful host I’ve been, not paying attention to those sort of things…Would you like another cup?”  
>You look down at the cup, then back at her  
>”Sure, that would be great.”


End file.
